


Dio de los Muertos

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Developing Relationship, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Memories, Podfic Welcome, Quintuple Drabble, Schmoop, trebuchets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel





	Dio de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metacheese (allnuthatchforest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnuthatchforest/gifts).



Finishing off her passionate, and lengthy, screed against the appropriation of indigenous culture by post-bourgeois hegemonic consumers their chemist grabbed her jacket and stalked out of the workspace.

Eames perched on Arthur’s desk and sipped the pumpkin spice latte that was apparently an offense against, actually he wasn’t sure what it _wasn’t_ an offense against, despite having listened with great interest.

“Didn’t feel the need to defend your national glorification of horror and vice?”

“No.” Arthur scoffed, “not to the woman formulating the mix I’m putting in my bloodstream all week.”

“Hmmm. I thought you rather liked All Hallows Eve, you and Mal with your wax fangs and your fake blood?”

Arthur’s expression softened. “I do. We did. She always threw herself into it, pulled me along.” He gazed down at his notebook, lost in memory.

“One year we made these horrible candied apples: Sugar and red food dye everywhere and the coating so hard you couldn’t bite through it at all.” He looked up at Eames, fond exasperation evident in every feature. “But it was Mal so they _looked_ incredible.”

Eames made a little sound of encouragement. “Mmm?” Arthur came out with the most unexpected stories when you gave him the space to tell them.

Flashing those distracting dimples, Arthur smirked up at him “I had built this working trebuchet…”

Although at times interruptions were unavoidable. “Pardon?"

He was grinning wildly now. “We set it up and ‘borrowed’ a model we thought Dom was done with. Calibrated using rocks from Dom’s herb garden. Then lobbed a dozen candied-apple-bombs at his paper and balsa high-rise.” Arthur closed his eyes. Sighed. “Of course, it was the wrong model and Dom still needed it. And then their dog,” he twisted to face Eames, “d’you remember Vinnie?”

“Mal’s old blue heeler, yeah. He was a great dog.”

“He was.” Arthur nodded, “but he ate the smashed up bits and eventually sicked it all back up. Neon red dog-vomit all over the yard.”

Arthur paused.

“That’s about when Cobb got home.”

“I can still see him standing on their back porch taking in, well, taking in the carnage. His mouth was moving but he couldn’t get any words out. Mal wouldn’t stop laughing and I thought he was going to strangle us both. But he just went inside and opened a bottle of wine, said he couldn’t be expected to stay sober if he had to deal with the two of us on Halloween.” Shaking his head Arthur met Eames’ gaze and added softly, “It’s nice to be able to remember without…yeah.”

Eames laid a hand lightly on Arthur’s shoulder. “It’s a good story.” For a long moment they were still. Eames squeezed gently before releasing Arthur and crossing back to his own table.

An hour later Ginny breezed in and returned to work without comment and they moved on.

But upon waking from a short test session that afternoon Arthur found a perfect candied apple sitting wrapped and beribboned on his desk.


End file.
